Beautifully Undone
by DLiz
Summary: Meet Bella Swan, your typical girl next door. Throw in a steamy encounter with Edward Cullen, ladies man extraordinaire, and things just might get interesting. AH. AU. Romance, bits of humor and light drama. Lemons to come ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello there lovely readers! Welcome to "Beautifully Undone"_**

_Summary: Meet Bella Swan, your typical girl next door. Throw in a steamy encounter Edward Cullen, ladies man extraordinaire and things just might get interesting. AH. AU_

_Rating: M for Mature_

_**Beta'd by my ducky Alephunky**!_

* * *

Remind me again why I'm doing this? I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, browsing away on facebook, through my phone, while Rosalie and Alice, my two best friends, are fighting over the straightening iron. What takes me thirty minutes to get ready, takes them FOREVER. Don't get me wrong, I'm all dolled up too, but I'd hardly find myself primping myself up for hours to go to a dance club. Which again, is something I don't understand about them at all…they're naturally gorgeous as they are, but hey, that's just what plain ol' me thinks.

Exasperated, I shouted, "Ughh! Guys come on, let's go! We said we'd leave 30 minutes ago!" Seeing as we were going to be a while, I let myself sprawl across the bed.

Rosalie came out of the bathroom, with a smirk plastered across her face, "Well would you look at that, Bella actually wants to come out and play tonight" she teased.

"Actually, this was all your doing…I'd be happy to strip and put a tee and some shorts on, call it a girls night in"

At the description of my infamous bed attire, Alice, my small pixie of a friend, came out of the restroom and started, "Oh No Bella! We are going OUT tonight! I did not spend hours picking out an outfit for you to not show it off tonight!"

"Besides!" Rosalie chimed in, " It's our last weekend before fall quarter! You need to live a little babe!"

"It'll be fun Bella. We promise!" Alice stated as she lightly squeezed my arm. "Five more minutes kay, and then get ready for the time of your life!" She said, rushing back to the bathroom finish her hair.

From my dresser, I could see Rosalie putting her long earrings on. A smirk formed on her lips, as she glanced at me through the mirror, "Maybe even get laid!" Murmuring as she headed back to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes at Rose, shaking my head at her comment, no lie; I do need to get laid. 21 and a virgin, that's hardly a crime, Right?

* * *

The music blared through the speakers, music surrounding the whole dance floor. Alice's five minutes had turned into twenty, unsurprisingly so, but we were finally at _Pulse_, one of LA's best night life spots.

We had spent no more than five minutes on the dance floor when Rose started dancing with tall, dark and handsome. I chuckled at the sight, and continued dancing to the beat of the music. I was surprisingly having a good time, the music's vibrations pulsed throughout my body and I felt so carefree.

The music was great, but it was a bit too loud, as I could barely make out anything Alice was telling me,

"Hey! Mets get a rink!"

Well that can't be right, "What?!"

"BAR! DRINK!" Rose said, chiming in.

Chuckling at myself, I nodded, and followed them across the floor towards the crowded bar. Alice found a small empty spot along the bar, waving her hand, trying to get the bartenders attention. She continued waving, but wasn't seen. Pixie had chosen to take the empty spot surrounding two tall male figurines, practically blocking her existence.

Rose and I giggled at the sight,

"I've got this," Rose chuckled, as she moved Alice out of the way.

Rose leaned and pressed her body against the bar. She whistled, and finally catching the bartenders attention.

Walking over to her, he smiled, "Hey there beautiful, what can I get you?", winking at her.

Rose smirked and seductively leaned further against the bar, enough to whisper in his ear, leaning back the both chuckled and Rose finally ordered,

" Two UV Vodka Lemonades and…" Rose stopped gesturing at me,  
" A bottled water," I added.

Raising her eyebrow, Rose shook her head and amended the order, "Make that Three UV Vodka Lemonades- "

"Rose!"

"-and a bottled water." She finished.

The bartender shook his head and laughed silently, as he poured our drinks.  
"It's on the house." He smiled, looking straight at Rose, a slight blush spreading across her face. She thanked him, and we went back to the dance floor.

"Oh my god! Wasn't he just delicious!" Rose squealed.

"What did you whisper in his ear?" Curiosity getting the better of me.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rose smirked.

"Ha ha," I stated, as I stuck my tongue out to her.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and turned. I was met with the most amazing set piercing green eyes, looking straight at me, "Care to dance?" his velvety voice engulfing my ears. I nodded, and he took my hand, leading me to the center of the dance floor. His tall frame hugged mine from behind. I felt his hands hovering over my waist, his fingers practically teasing the surface of my skin. We danced like this for a few songs, and at the sound of a more seductive beat, I pressed my body against his, my backside firmly against his body. Feeling a bit courageous, I started grinding against him, feeling a slight bulge forming against my bum. My girly parts were having a party, at the thought that I could elicit such a response. He pulled me closer, and leaned his head towards me. A felt a slight tickle against my ear and turned my head towards him instinctively. To my surprise, his lips crushed into mine, and I moved my body so that I was now facing him. Waves of electricity buzzed throughout my body as our kiss deepened. Realizing that I was kissing a stranger, I pulled back, a slight blush forming across my face. The taste of his lips lingered against mine, an almost surreal sensation running across my body.

* * *

**AN:  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review :)  
Updates every Monday...hopefully, or my beta will kick my butt!**

Beta Note:  
This bishie.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there lovely readers! This is the next installment of "Beautifully Undone". And HA! On time as well! Posting every Monday as promised! :D

Oh! Almost forgot the disclaimer this time! I own nothing!

Beta'd by my ducky **Alephunky**!

* * *

_His lips crashed against mine, his tongue slightly sweeping across my lower lip. _Bzzz Bzzz._ His hands traveled across my body _Bzzz_. Tingling sensations vibrating against my skin with every touch. _ ._ What is with that buzzing noise?_

_My handsome stranger disappeared at the sound of a distant shriek._

"Bella!" the voice exclaimed.

"_Huh?"_

"Bella!" I woke in a sudden jolt, finally taking in my surroundings. Bzzz. Feeling a slight vibration near my hand, I looked down at my iphone's alarm. 9:00 am. I fell back onto my mattress, my face groaning into my pillow. I am _never _going clubbing on Sunday night. Don't get me wrong, my night was surprisingly fun, but on a Sunday…_Really?_

"Bella! Get your ass up!" Rosalie shouted as she stripped the blankets from my warm body. "Here take these" she stated, as she handed me an aspirin and glass of water. As I took them, I noticed her heading towards my closet and rummaging through it.

I groaned one last time and finally got out of bed, walking towards her, "Ugh. Never again"

Rose turned towards me and smirked, " Uh huh. Sureee. Like we didn't see you last night with Mr. gorgeous".

I chuckled, nodding in agreement, "Well can't argue with that"

Rose chuckled and continued, "Now get a move on it babe! Get showered and dressed; we've got bio in an hour"

"Ugh. Remind me again why I decided to take a two hour bio class?"

"Because you love me…and it fulfills your bio requirement" Rosalie stated, as she continued rummaging through the rest of my clothes.

"What on earth are you looking for?" I questioned, "You're already dressed!"

"Found it!" She exclaimed, holding up a deep gray cardigan, and walking away.

"Okay…"

Rose invading my closet, well there's a first time for everything.

* * *

Our walk to campus was nice. The sun was shining brightly and there was a slight breeze in the air. Starbucks was on our way to campus so we decided to get a coffee on the go.

"So what's with raiding my closet this morning?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

Like always, Rose looked amazing. She paired a simple white v-neck tee and short navy colored skirt that flowed off her body and topped it with my gray cardigan and some dark silver platform sandals. Only Rose could take something so simple, mix it up and rock it. I on the other hand went for comfort: an emerald green v-neck, dark wash skinny jeans and copper colored thong sandals.

I saw a slight blush across her face, "Well…you know that bartender from last night?" I nodded. "Turns out he's a fifth year here, and we're uh- gonna meet up later"

"Oh my god! Can this be?! Rose actually blushing over a guy?!" I teased.

"Shut it bitch!" She returned, "….I like him alright? I don't know…it's something surreal, we got to talking last night and before you know it time flew by…besides! Enough about me! If Alice we're here, she'd be making you spill the beans!"

Come on, do tell, how big is Mr. gorgeous?" she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows like a cartoon character.

"Rose! My v-card is still intact! I didn't sleep with him!"

"Bells! You were practically doing him on the dance floor" She teased.

Shit, didn't realize they noticed. "Look we kissed once –well okay a few times but-"

"Wait? So _not only _did you _grind _on him, but _you kissed him_? Damn Bella! Get it babe! Didn't know you had it in you!"

She literally looked so proud, there was nothing I could do but merely laugh. By now we had arrived at our first class. We walked into the classroom with ten minutes to spare. Looking around the lecture hall, we found two empty seats towards the near front, and we started descending the stairs towards them.

"Bella!" Hearing my name, I distinctively turn around. I turn and see our friend Angela sitting in the row behind us.

"Ang! Hey, didn't know you we're in this class, those seats taken?" Pointing to the two empty seats to her right.

"Nope, they're all yours" she said with a smile.

Just as we were taking our seats, our professor, a tall blonde man in his late thirties, early forties, walks in.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

A few rows ahead of us are a group of girls, giggling amongst themselves. A guy sitting a row in front of them notices this, leans in towards them and whistles a cat call out to the professor. The girls shriek, and one of them hits the guy playfully.

Dr. Cullen looks the girls' way and winks, "Welcome to _Biology 030: Sexual Reproduction._"

To say I didn't find this man attractive, would be a complete lie, and something about his smile, reminds me of someone, I just can't seem to put my finger on it. However, this doesn't change  
anything.  
When Rose conned me into taking this class with her, I wasn't that willing, heck, I still have no idea why I agreed to this. I'm a freaking liberal arts major! Bio is far, and I mean, far away from my spectrum of interests. _Sigh._

"Alright so let's get down to business. Let's talk about the syllabus," Dr. Cullen started. "So my office hours are every Monday and Wednesday before class…"

After looking over the material for the weeks to come, I was feeling a bit overwhelmed already. These next ten weeks are going to be hell.

"And finally, I'm happy to announce that if you are to need any academic assistance, we have two excellent tutors for this course, they'll be at your disposal during the weeks to come. Edward, Benjamin, will you raise your hands please." To the far right of the first row, two male students raised their hands and waved. "That being said, let's start off with a basic intro on Reproduction and the Sex Organs"

Oh boy.

* * *

"- which is where spermatogenesis occurs. Alright well that's time. We'll pick this up Wednesday. You guys were great, see you next class."

Yep, I've definitely had my dose of male anatomy for one day, two hour dosage to be exact. I think I blushed like twenty times, this lecture alone.

"Well that was interesting" Angela giggled and stood from her seat. I nodded in agreement and waved her goodbye. I proceeded to pack up my stuff; dropping my coffee in the process.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, as I picked up the cup from the floor. There hadn't been much left to begin with, but enough to leave a small puddle of my mocha latte. Rose shook her head at my clumsiness and handed me a tissue from her backpack. "Thanks" I said, and started cleaning the spill.

By the time I was done, Rose and I were the only two left inside the class. As we descended the stairs towards the front exit. On the last step, I fumbled, dropping my phone in the process.

"You'd think your clumsiness would subside over time."

"Yeah yeah, just help me look for it, It flew under those seats I think" I said, pointing at the front row.

"The things I do for you" she sighed,as she got on her knees, I proceeded to do the same.

As I drew my hand under the seat, I felt around and when I thought I had found it, Rose exclaimed,"Got it!"

She stood up and handed the phone to me. Standing up myself, someone else's phone in hand.

_Bzzz… _The phone suddenly vibrated in my hand. On the screen appeared:

_** J. Evans: [12:07 p.m]**_

_**Can you feel me touching you?**_

_Bzzz. _After a few seconds it vibrated again.

_**How bad do you want it baby?**_

By this point my eyes were practically jumping from their sockets. Rose glanced at the screen.

"Shit!" she shrieked, "That's hot!" exclaiming as a mischievous smile ran across her face.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it!"

"What ever do you mean Bella?" She said with a devilish glint in her eyes.

* * *

_**A/N**: _

_Thanks for reading! Reviews get a sexy text from Edward ;) Okay not really, but I'll give you a teaser for the next chapter :D Be sure to log in though! Otherwise, I can't send you shit! __  
- **DLiz** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there lovely readers! This is the next installment of "Beautifully Undone". As promised, updates every Monday. It's still Monday here OK, so HA!**

**Beta'd by my ducky _Alephunky_!**

-DLiz

* * *

Baby blue skies surrounded the soft white clouds, it was practically a perfect day for the beach. Unfortunately, the only thing close to a "_beach"_, was Rosalie.

"Let me see it!"

"No! Knowing you, you're gonna respond to it!"

"Well duh! This guy knows what he's doing!" She smirked.

"Yeah but it's not your-" This bitch just snatched it from me! You'd think she would've gotten over this already; it's been 20 freaking minutes since the last text!

Chasing after her, I demanded she return the phone. "ROSE!"

"Oops, too late" She said smirking.

"What do you mean too late? What did you do?!" I scrolled frantically through the messages and found it.

**Sent [12:28 p.m]: SO Bad. You have no idea how crazy you make me.**

_Bzzz. _Shit!

**_ J. Evans [12:29 p.m]: _****Don't tell me, show me.**

"Rose! Shit! What do I say?!"

"Calm your tits Bella! I got this!" She took the phone, cleared her throat, and proceeded to type rapidly :

**Sent [12:33 p.m]: If only I could, but then I'd be showing off the goods to everyone in this room…baby I don't think the professor would appreciate a strip tease ;)**

_Bzzz._

_**J. Evans [**_**_12:34 p.m]: For a second there I thought you left me hanging ;)_**

**Sent [12:35 p.m]: Well we certainly wouldn't want that to happen ;) **

_Bzzz._

**_ J. Evans [12:36 p.m]: Remember that night in the hot tub..._**

Well…this is getting private. "Rose, maybe we should sto-"

"Shhh!" Did she just shush me?

"Can't you see I'm in the zone Bella!"

**Sent [12:36 p.m] : How can I forget. You had your hands all over me. **

**_ [12:37 p.m] : I need you so bad baby. Need you to satisfy me._**

Rose was just about to respond to this message when the phone vibrated again. Except…this was not J. Evans.

**_+7503212 [12:37 p.m] : Where are you? I need you now. _**

"Wow, this girl is such a slut." Rose said. "I like her."

I scoffed, "Of course you do."

"And what's that supposed to mean? If I remember correctly, you were the one dry fucking some stranger on the dance floor with a captive audience. Besides, this girl obviously got game."

Rolling my eyes at her, "Okay okay, enough, we've had enough fun for one day," slipping it into my back pocket.

"Fine," Rose pouted.

"Didn't you say you were meeting up with Emmett?"

Rosalie's disgruntled face turned into a soft smile with the sound of Emmett's name. "Yeah, walk me?"

Nodding, we proceeded, traveling across the college grounds towards the campus café.  
_  
Bzzz._

Bzzz.

_Bzzz._

The mystery chick's phone wouldn't stop vibrating, and the settings on that thing! I felt like my ass was getting massaged! This is ridiculous! I could see Rosalie's hand inching towards my butt.

"Don't even think about it" I glared.

"Oh come on Bells!" Rose pleaded, her eyes doing the same. "Evans and I were getting somewhere!"

Shaking my head at her, I proceeded to take out her phone. Her hands inched towards it once again, but I swiftly moved the phone away, "Rose!" Proceeding to take the phone off of vibrate mode. That buzzing was just getting ridiculous!

She huffed, and crossed her arms as we continued walking, "You'll get over it once you see Emmett," I chuckled as her demeanor softened a bit.

After a short walk later, we finally arrived at the doors of the campus café.

"Doesn't look like Emmett's here yet…wait with me?"

"Actually, I'm gonna head to the library, get some work done"

My response proceeded with her raising her eyebrow at me, "Since when is sexting considered work?" She smirked.

"Rose! I'm not you!"

"Oh, but you will be" She winked.

Chuckling at her, I continued. "Alright bitch, this is where I leave you"

She shook her head and waved me goodbye.

I was on my way to the library when my curiosity got the best of me and started check the last unread messages.

**_J. Evans [12:49 p.m]: Baby, don't tease me, I'm so h-_**

Okay…yeah, enough of that.  
**  
****_J. Stanley [12:50 p.m]: Last night was amazing ;)_**

**_+7503212 [12:50 p.m]: Bring the collar and chains._**

If I were drinking something, this would have been the point where all of the contents of said drink would have splattered from my mouth like a sprinkler. This is one kinky chick!

Just as I arrived at the library and was about to turn the phone off, it made a small ding. Ugh, not _another one._

**_Benjamin [1:10 p.m]: Hey, got out early. Some kid puked his guts out in lab. We still meeting up right? I'll get there in 10 min._**

Finally, some normalcy in a text! Wait, this Benjamin guy is meeting up with this chick… Ha! I'll be able to give this girl her phone back.

**Sent: [1:10 p.m]: Yeah…remind me where we're meeting again?**

**_Benjamin [1:11 p.m]: Campus Café…_**

**Sent: [1:11 p.m]: Right! I forgot, lol. I'll be there. **

* * *

As I entered through the doors I was minutes prior, I found myself wandering around, hoping to find the guy. Based on the small contact picture in the message window, as far as I knew, he was tan and had short dark hair.

"Let me guess….couldn't come up with a good sext?" I heard from behind.  
I snorted, and turned towards Rose. She was sitting at table by herself.

"Emmett's not here yet?" I asked, as I took the chair beside her.

"Nope," She stated, popping her p. "So, what gives?" She asked, leaning into my ear she whispered with a "I'm sure little Ms. Bella could have come up with something sultry",

Shoving her slightly, I chuckled, "You desperately need to get laid! When's Emmett getting here?"

She laughed, "Soon, I hope!" She groaned. "So why ya here bitch?" She asked once more, as she took a sip of her passion fruit iced tea.

"Well if you must know…I'm waiting for Ms. Slutty McIphone,"

"What!? No way! I wanna met this girl!"

Chuckling at her response, I continued, "Well if I can find this Benjamin guy, we'll see who she is…"

"Wait, what?" Rose asked seemingly confused. I proceeded to fill her in and moments later, the phone started ringing and "I'm too sexy" starts playing.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy it hurts!_

"That's some ringtone, this Ben guy must be hot!" Rose giggled.

I nodded in response, looking around for anyone with a phone in hand. My eyes wandered around aimlessly, until they landed on the entrance doors. A tall, tanned guy with brown hair, held a phone in hand.

"You comin?" I asked Rosalie, as I stood.

"Heck yes, I wanna meet this girl!" she said, standing up in the process,

The phone started ringing again and we walked towards the door, and just as I was about to tap 'Benjamin' on the shoulder, when he spoke to a tall male figure that was just entered.

"Dude I just called you."

In turn, Rose and I stepped back in confusion.

"Huh, didn't realize…" a velvety voice spoke.

_That voice…No…It can't be…._

"Well anyways, so apparently Em's meeting his latest lay for coffee, must be a hottie" Benjamin stated as they started walking towards an empty table.

_Sex Hair. Did Mr. Gorgeous have sex hair? Why the hell did I only pay attention to his eyes! _

"That Em guy's pretty cocky…latest lay?" Rose scoffed. "Bella? Hello~ earth to Bella…"

It wasn't until Rosalie's hand started waving across my face that I snapped out of my trance.

"Rose…Is that other guy still with that Benjamin guy?"

She nodded in response. "Does he look familiar to you?" I asked.

"Uh, Can't tell…his back is facing us…" She stated.

"Keep an eye on them. Tell me if Ben answers his phone" I stated.

"Huh?" Rose questioned, obviously confused.

My fingers proceeded to dial Benjamin's number. _Ring. Ring. Rin-_

_"_Dude why are you calling me?" I heard Benjamin ask.

"What do you mean?"

_Oh my god! _

"Rose! He's the slut!" I said in a harsh whisper. Rose's head quickly whipped in every direction in excited glee.

"Holy shit, where?!"

I quickly grab her chin, and force her gaze towards the two guys sitting at the table. I waited as I imagined the clockwork spinning in her head as the information processed. And, _-ding!- _her eyes lit up in realization.

"Wait…" she said unsurely, "So you're telling me _he's_ the kinky bitch?"

I nodded, unable to form words.

Rose looked back, the corner of her lips slowly rising into a grin. "That's fucking hot! Where can I find a guy like that?"

My eyes popped out of their sockets. Doesn't she remember who the texts were from?

"Bitch, don't you get it?"

"Uh…yeah-, he's one horny pale motherfucker."

_Bitch, I'm just as pale as he is! What are you trying to say!?_

I literally palmed my forehead. "Women, he's gay!" I whisper to her as I dragged her into empty seats far across from the two.

I can tell Rose is about to refute my statement when I saw her attention shift to something behind me. Her face lit up from 0 to 60 in just .3 seconds. The bartender guy must have arrived.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing again. Looking down at the phone in my hand, I saw that it was Benjamin and I look back up towards Rose to ask what to do when I saw that her expression was gone and she was looking at something directly behind me.

"Excuse me," his voice traveled down my spine. I can already feel his hands on me like that night, holding me…ravishing me. Slowly turning around to look at him, I swallow nervously. Because if it's really him…

"I believe you have my phone."

_Shit._

* * *

**AN**: There you have it! Hope you liked it! Review's get one horny pale motherfucker…courtesy of Rose ;) You guys like that? Well too bad, because shipping and handling is too darn expensive. Besides, if I had one pale motherfucker…that's horny, I wouldn't be sending him to you guys. :P

Review and you'll get a teaser!

Haha, thanks for reading!

-**DLiz**

**BN**: This took fooooorrrreeeevver! Thank me you readers. If not she'll never have updated today! Bow down mortals. Bow down to me!11

*DLiz snatches laptop from Alephunky* Terminated!_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! I wish I could say it's monday somewhere out there...I'm posting this Tuesday Morning 12:20 AM to be exact...so I'm not too far off from my monday posting right? Right? No? -.-At least somethings posted alright! . **

**It's a bit short, sorry 'bout that but my beta ****_Alephunky _****and I have busy schedules going on here! Alright, enough with my rambling! Here's the next installment of ****_Beautifully Undone! _****See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Standing before me was in fact Mr. Gorgeous. His piercing emerald green eyes were staring right at me, dazzling me instantly. If it weren't for Rose nudging me, I'd still be in a trance. "Uh… erm…ye-…I…um..." _Great! I can't even formulate a coherent sentence._

He chuckled at my response. "Right back at you," He said, winking at me. His eyes fell towards his phone and I could feel myself burning with embarrassment.

He continued talking, which surprised me at that instant. Does he not realize who I am? I mean this is Mr. Gorgeous right?

"So the phone?" He gestured.

"Right," I proceeded to explain, " Yeah, I found it earlier, you must have dropped it"

He looked at me skeptically for a few moments before he a smirk formed across his lips, "Obviously." An unmistakable smugness was engraved in his voice causing the hairs in the back of my neck to rise with annoyance.

For a long moment, I couldn't think of anything to reply. Was he always a douche? Granted I met him just yesterday night...Okay a few hours ago but still. This can't possibly be Mr. Gorgeous. Yeah, they are two different people. Mr. Gorgeous meet Mr. Jerkwad.

….Oh who am I kidding. There is no mistaking those eyes. It's him alright. Way to kill off Mr. Gorgeous.

Rolling my eyes, I shoved the phone into his chest, in return earning me a grunt of surprise. This time it was my turn to smirk. Suddenly, I felt a hand clutch my shoulder and Rose's sweet voice filled my ear as I felt her pushing me towards the exit.

"Yeah well, you got your phone back. We'll just leave now-...Emmett!" Rose shrieked.

I followed her line of vision until they landed on a familiar face. At the door, stood Rose's 6-foot tall 'hunk of a man'.

"Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed as he came towards us and proceeded to greet Rose in a warm embrace. As they let go of each other, Rose proceeded to introduce me,

"Emmett this is my best friend, Bella."

"Hey watergirl," He teased. Rosalie shoved him playfully. A small chuckle that had escaped from his mouth, proceeded to diminish as he noticed we were not alone. For some reason Jerkwad was standing behind us, facing the opposite direction.

"Edward? Is that you man?" Emmett asked.

Jerkwad sighed and eventually turned around, "Yeah, Em. It's me." He stated.

"What are you doing here man? Thought you'd be with Benji?" Emmett proceeded to ask. Huh so Mr. Jerkwad finally has a name. Edward. Pfft. More like Jerkward!

Benjamin hearing his name, stepped in, and joined the conversation, "Hey Em, yeah, we were just...uh..leaving!" He said, as he practically tried dragging Jerkward away.

Emmett however, expressed a look of confusion as he stared between us and his friends, "Wait, how do you guys know each other?"

"Wait..._Em_!?" Rosalie's voice questioned, with a slight shrill. The cafe was buzzing with noise so I doubt the boys heard her. However, there was something else in her voice. For a moment, I was confused before I understood. _Em_..._Emmett_ _is Em_!

"Nah, we don't bro. Just some couple of chicks that stole Edward's phone. Uh, aren't you going to meet your lady friend here or something? Yeah, we wouldn't want to interrupt, so-"

"Right! Because we wouldn't want to take time away from your latest lay!" Rose exclaimed with anger as she faced Emmett. His face full of surprise as her fist proceeded to make contact with his face. _Ha! Take that! _

Rose marched towards the exit at that instant, practically shoving everyone out of her way.I quickly followed, but not before taking one last glance towards the guys, to find Emmett clutching his face in pain.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity running through the quad, I'd finally caught up to Rose as she slid and sat down against a tree.

"Ugh! The nerve of that guy! I talk it up with him at the bar and suddenly I'm an easy piece of ass? Ugh, I don't even know why I'm reacting like this, it's not like I wouldn't of slept with him it's just...ugh-what the fuck, I never get emotional like this over a guy...ugh!" She groaned exasperated.

"That's cause you fell for him Rose"

She scoffed, "Bitch please, I fall for no one"

I shook my head, and continued, "Yeah well if it's any consolation Jerkward doesn't even remember me."

"Jerk...ward?" Rose asked obviously confused.

"You know, Mr. Gorgeous, Edward. The jerk in the cafe - jerkward."

"Oh! The horny pale motherfucker!?" Rose smirked.

"Yeah him, the-" Wait a second, the the texts...they were from Evans and Stanley...

Holy mother Teresa! I kissed a gay guy!

* * *

**Haha...She's finally met Jerkward...err...Edward ;)  
Thanks for reading, see you next monday! Remember reviews get a teaser for the next chapter :)**

**-****_DLiz_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Just want to say thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, follows! Every single one of them makes my day! :D Let's see what mischief Bella gets into this time :D**

**_Semi-_Beta'd [Busy Busy Schedule!] by Alephunky!**

* * *

It's been two days since the cafe incident. Two days and I can't seem to focus on anything but _him. _I'm not sure why I'm obsessing over this, jeez, so I kissed a random guy, big deal! So he turned out to be rooting for the same team I am, ugh! _Why? _Oh! And to top it all off, he doesn't even realize the impact he has on me, let alone even remember who I am!

And so, here I am, making my way to class, Rose apparently going on about something, but I can't even process what she's saying. It's all his fault! Curse him and his luscious lips, that cocky smil-

"Bella!" Rose shouted, interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I turned towards her, failing to notice the tree trunk before me; I crashed right into it.

I groaned, still holding on to the tree, trying to surpass the slight pain the impact caused.

"Serves you right!" Rose scoffed.

Groaning, I finally stepped back, "Ugh, OK, I deserved that"

Rose laughed, "What is with you? I've been talking to you for almost 10 minutes and you've been ignoring me the whole time. You still hung up on the jerkward thing?"

"Please!" I scoffed.

She raised an eyebrow at me. That woman can read me like a book, "That obvious?" I sighed.

"Uh... yeah bitch" She chuckled.

I shook my head in response, and noticed we had made our way towards campus.

As I proceeded to walk towards our lecture hall, to my utter surprise, Rose waved goodbye stating she'd see me later.

"Wait, what?" I questioned, dumbfounded.

Rose rolled her eyes at my response, "You didn't listen to a word I said back there did you?"

I gave her a sheepish smile, to which she responded, "I have to meet Professor Banner during his office hours, he's writing me a recommendation, and I need to hand him some of my paperwork."

"Now?"I questioned, apparently still dumbfounded. "But what about class?"

"Don't worry. I've emailed the Prof so he knows I won't be there. Good luck and try not to molest anymore trees!" Rose shouted as she left in the other direction.

"Ha! Very funny" I shouted in return, and took off towards class. Let's hope I'm not faced with trees anytime soon.

After making my way towards the building, accident free I might add, I finally arrived at the lecture hall.

"Thought I'd find you here" the velvety voice engulfed my ears. Shocked by the familiarity of the voice, I turned around. Standing against the frame of the door, stood Jerkward...Erm...Edward.

Still in a bit of shock, and engulfed with confusion, I started "…Hi?"

He chuckled, " Glad I can still elicit that reaction from you," a smirk slowly forming against his lips.

I scoffed, "right, more like wondering what you're doing here…talking to me nonetheless".

"Going to class of course…unless of course there's something else you'd rather do," He stated nonchalantly as he walked past me. He made his way down the corridor, he paused to turn and wink at me, right before descending the stairs towards the first few rows of the lecture hall.

_Uh….Wait, is he flirting with me?_

Shaking the thought from my mind, I followed and proceeded to find a seat in lecture.

A few seconds later Dr. Cullen entered the classroom, and proceeded to start the lecture, "Alright everybody let's start off today's lecture with a pop quiz!" He announced.

Fuck my life. _Good luck_, Rosalie's voice engulfed my ears; no wonder that bitch said it before leaving me. Give me something to analyze from the social sciences or literature, and I'll hand it back to you fully analyzed and annotated, but _Biology…_ugh, not my best subject.

"On a blank piece of paper, I would like you to define the process of Spermatogenesis and draw me a brief diagram illustrating its stages," Dr. Cullen explained as he read the directions off the promethean board and set a timer "You have 5 minutes"

Taking out a piece of paper, I wrote my name and student id number at the top write corner.

_Crap. That's as far as I know. _Taking a deep breath I tried to focus and recollect any mention of spermatogenesis from lecture and the readings.

_Uh Okay…Damn! Spermatogenesis… the process by which…sperm undergo….  
Ugh! The process by which sperm undergo…oh! Mitosis! Yeah that sounds right….  
_  
Scribbling down the thoughts of information my mind could remember, I was just about start drawing the stages when the timer went off.

"Damn" I grumbled underneath my breath, as papers started shuffling from row to row as Dr. Cullen collected them. Once he collected all of the papers, he stood at the front of the lecture hall and proceeded,

"Let's go over the answer. In the simplest of terms, Spermatogenesis refers to sperm production which takes place in the testes. Spermatogenesis is the process I which Spermatogonia undergo meiosis, which produce a number of cells called Spermatozoa…"

_Crap. Meiosis_ _not Mitosis!  
_

After going over the rest of the quiz, Dr. Cullen was able to assure me a little when he stated, "This is the first out of ten, and I drop the lowest quiz grade…However, if you didn't do well, I recommend you visit the Academic Resource Center; make use of the tutoring available, " He reminded, "Now, moving on, today we will go over the Female Reproductive System…."

* * *

During the next hour and a half, I took the most detailed notes possible. By the time class ended, my hand was tired and cramped.

As I walked out of the lecture hall, I started walking towards the quad, I took out my phone and started messaging Rose, not realizing I was walking directly towards someone. As a result my body crashed into a tall frame.

"Oh my god, sorry! I wasn't looking –" As I looked up towards their face, my eyes locked with a set of gorgeous green emerald eyes. As I ogled his luscious set of lips, I quickly tried to mask my desire to take his lips in mine.

"Can't get enough of me can you? " He smirked, looking down at me.

I felt a blush starting to creep against my cheeks, I scoffed trying to mask my embarrassment and continued walking.

"Not so fast there princess," He stated, as he caught up to me, grabbing my hand.

I stopped in place at the feel of a small electric current running through my body. He swiftly released my hand, and quirked an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, "What do you want Edward?"

"Well since I gave you a chance earlier, and you failed to do so, you could start with an apology for starters" He stated.

Rolling my eyes at his response I scoffed, "Right because bumping into you is _such _a crime"

He laughed, "No, but pretending to be _me _is" as he waved his phone in his hand.

_Shit, I never erased the text messages._ "Uh… I"

"Thanks to you I'm now single" He stated.

"- Crap. Umm I-"

He laughed at my response, "Okay chill, you actually saved me in a way"

Confused by his nonchalant reaction, I squinted my eyebrows together.

"Okay…whatever that means. Look Rose and I got a bit carried away, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

" Actually, yeah. For starters you can let me take you out this Friday"

"Done" I answered without thinking, "Wait what?"

"You know on a _date, _I mean it's the least you could do, you did after all make me quite available " He teased.

_Um…Okay, What the hell? He's got to be joking right?_

"Uh…You realize I'm _not_ a man right?"

He chuckled at my response, "Obviously"

"Okay look I don't know what sick game you're playing at," I started, his face obviously amused, "But I'm not about to form some part of your master scheme so you can stay in the closet "

His faced dropped, "Woah, woah, Babe I'm not into guys!"

I Scoffed, "Don't deny it Edward. I mean come on _Stanley _and _Evans_ seem right up your alley- they sure enjoy your company"

"Jessica Stanley and Jane Evans!" He refuted.

"Wait, those were _girls?" _I exclaimed

"Very much so" His offended tone still apparent, but slowly dying down. He shook his head in disbelief, sighed and continued, "So now that we've established that I'm very much into chicks, where do I pick you up Friday?"

_Friday? Wait, Huh?_

* * *

**_Looks like Bella's got her self a date with our handsome green eyed jerkward! Or does she..._**

**Thanks for reading! Remember, reviews get a teaser for the next chapter! :D**  
**Updates every Monday!**

**-DLiz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! So let's get this right off the bat….I didn't update last Monday….I know, I know, I should be scolded! How dare I not update!? Just to clarify, it's been a really tiring and hectic week, I'm currently trying to adjust to some changes, and had no time whatsoever to write…But fear, not, I will continue with regular Monday update (usually late monday nights :p)... I've got a lot in store for our favorite pair ;)**

**Finally, I just want to say thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, follows! Every single one of them makes my day!**

**Beta'd by Alephunky!**

* * *

_Bzzz. Bzzz._

"He-llooo!?" Pixie's voice sang, from the intercom.

"Al! Open up! I've got two guys here, Ben & Jerry, and they're dying to meet you." I teased.

With a simple _Bzzzzzzz _the main entrance to her apartment building was unlocked.

A few minutes later I stood at her front door, and proceeded to knock. After the first knock, I could hear a faint shuffling in the background. A few knocks later, and the shuffling continued, and at some point, I swear I heard a thump. _What on earth?_

"Alice! Open up!" I pounded for the umpteenth time. "Ali, what on earth are you _doing _in the-"

The door finally opened, but It was merely opened a few inches, with Alice's small figure peeking through the thin gap. I pushed the door slightly open and found myself laughing at the sight; there stood Alice covered in soft turquoise paint from head to toe.

"I thought I was supposed to be the clumsy one" I teased, walking through the door and closing it behind me.

"Bells, you still are. You and I both know I'm the gracious one, " She claimed, as she pranced towards the kitchen.

A few mere seconds later, she came back with two spoons, "Now bring on the Chunky Monkey!" She stated, grabbing her pint and plopping down on the floor. She took a spoonful, moaning with satisfaction, "Oh god… It's a good thing Ben & Jerry are quite acquainted with me" She joked.

I cleared my throat, "Speaking of acquaintances, uh, do you remember that guy I was dancing with at the club?"

"Of course! That man was _sex-y_!" She claimed, taking another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, "Hand me a napkin will you?... Wait, what?…What aren't you telling me?"

I proceeded to tell her the story from the beginning, and let my frustration out.

"He's so damn confusing! First off he doesn't even remember me from that night, and then he's purposely flirting with me out of nowhere! And you will not BELIEVE what JUST happened, right before I came over…"

* * *

"_So now that we've established that I'm very much into chicks, where do I pick you up Friday?"_

_Trying to mask my surprise, I cleared my throat and continued, "What makes you think I'm interested?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.._

_He raised an eyebrow at my statement, and continued, "You're a horrible liar, you know that?" He inched closer towards me, his face inches away from mine. Our lips were practically a few inches apart, when he spoke softly, "Come on Bella, go out with me"_

_Just as I was about to say yes, our moment was interrupted by a loud screeching sound,_

"_Eeeedwaaaard!"_

_He sighed, and pulled back, turning towards the voice. Still stunned, I could barely move... that is until I heard the voice speak once more._

"_Eddie, you were supposed to meet me fifteen minutes ago!" The voice whined._

"_Uh…yeah, don't think so" Edward retorted._

"_Eddiekins, you said we'd hang out today… I'll do that little trick you love…you know that little thing I do with my mouth" Her annoying voice stated trying to be seductive._

_Before Edward could answer, I softly cleared my throat as to my myself present, "Right well, looks like you're busy __**Eddie**__…So I'm just gonna g-"_

"_And who are you?"_

"_Leaving" I reiterated, rolling my eyes in the process. I walked past her, but felt her hand grasp my arm._

"_Uh, where do you think you're going? I asked you a question"_ She barked.

_I scoffed, "Let go of me" I returned, pulling my arm from her grasp. I continued walking, slightly shoving her out of my way. I walked the opposite of their direction, faintly hearing Edward in the background, "Jess, babe, I'm in the middle of something, go home."_

_Edward caught up to me and was standing before me, stopping me at an instant._

_"Don't worry about her, she's harmless"_

_I scoffed, "You know, I wasn't just walking away from bimbo-bitch over there, I was walking away from you as well"_

_"Huh, Bimbo-bitch, do I detect a hint of jealousy?"_

"_Hah! Me, jealous?!" I retorted. As if! Me? Jealous of__** that?**_

_A small smirk formed against his lips, " Yeah well your reactions state the contrary, come on Bella, you know you're dying to go out with me, just-"_

_Edward's statement was interrupted a voice, "Edward! There you are man! I got the-" His statement suddenly took an abrupt halt. He noticed me as I turned to look at him " Hi..."_

"_Hi…" I responded, confused by his sudden demure, noticing that his hands were behind his back, "Uh…Whacha got there?"_

"_What? Who me? Nothing, nada, not a thing….Right, well Edward…erm, you wanna give me the note, that's all it needs…"_

"_Dude, I'm in the middle of something" _

"_Yeah, but I gotta send it over now or-" His hands shuffled behind him, when he yelped and pulled back one of his hands, " Arrghh, damn thorns!" Ah, so they're flowers…_

_I laughed at this, "Why on earth are you hiding Roses behind your back?"_

_"Don't worry about it sweetheart," He stated, taking the small envelope from Edwards hand and went on his way._

_Well, that wasn't suspicious at all. Nope, not one bit. "Yeah, well you're obviously __**busy**__," I stated, hinting at the departing friend of his, "I wouldn't want to get in the way of another one of your conquests, so I'm gonna get going." I remarked, walking away from him._

_Before he could come after me, he was stopped by a blonde bimbo._

* * *

"-So there you have it Al..."

"I love it! So much drama!"

"Gee, thanks for your help Al"

"Oh come on Bells! It's not that bad, maybe he honestly doesn't recognize you from that night...but hey, he's noticing you now"

I scoffed, "Yeah, me and every other vagina in town"

"Er...Right, forgot about that little detail"

I fell back into the couch, sighing with frustration, "Ugh! Fucking Jerkward!"

"Mhhhmm...That's exactly what you'd like to be doing," She teased.

I grasped the nearest pillow and threw it at her face. _Ugh, __that's the problem._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that as much as we did! Don't forget to review- reviewers get a little teaser for the next chapter! :)**

**Ciao! Alla Prossima! (Until next time!)**

**-DLiz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for those of you who reviewed, couldn't respond, ie, no teaser! :o . Fear not though, I'll be sending you a teaser for the following chapter to make up for it! That okay? :) Yeah? Cool…Now on with the show!**

**Once again thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, follows! You guy's are awesome!**

**See you at the Bottom! (We've got a special announcement for you!)**

**Semi- Beta'd by Alephunky!**

* * *

I left Alice with the remains of Ben & Jerry. As much as I loved her optimism, I just couldn't listen anymore. You know those two figures, that angel and demon that end up on your shoulder when you're trying to make a decision? Yeah well Alice played demon,she thinks and keeps insisting there is some deep, deep- connection between me and _him._ It must be black hole deep because as much as I'd like it to be true, I just don't see it.

Sighing, I opened the door to Starbucks, and let the smell of fresh brewed coffee engulfing my nose with the aroma. The line was a bit long, so I decided to check my phone while I waited. As I unlocked my phone, a small notification on the top left corner, notified me of a new email.

Realizing it was a mass email from Professor Cullen, I opened it instantly. After reading all the unimportant junk, I proceeded to click on the link that takes us to our assessment folder. I skimmed down the rows of student ID's and found mine.

Then I saw it.

3... A fucking 3! Just what I needed, the icing to the fucking cake! First I deal with Jerkward and his legion of skanky bitches. A damn 3 out of 12 points on the first quiz Professor Cullen gave. Ugh! One week and I'm already behind!_ Sexual Reproduction, easy class my ass!_

"Miss...are you ready to order?"

"Uh...yeah...let me have an espresso...and keep them coming" Ugh, bye bye white hot chocolate ...this requires espresso goodness.

The barista chuckled at my response, " Long night?"

"Sadly" I pouted and smiled in return.

And so here I am...it's 10 p.m and you'd think I'd be here at Starbucks enjoying a warm hot chocolate or even a venti iced mocha , with a good book in hand. But no, I've been studying for the past three hours, and I'm on my fourth cup of espresso. Ugh, too much caffeine, but it's the only thing that will keep me awake.

Okay, yeah, it's been three hours and I feel like none of this information has processed into my brain. _Mitochondria? Centriole? Flagellum? _Ugh! I give up!

* * *

"Luuucyyy… I'm home!" I half sang as I entered my apartment, drained from spending all those extra hours studying. I found Rose sitting at our coffee table, studying away with a cup of coffee in her hand, still unaware of my presence.

"Earth to Rose" I chuckled, leaning against the wall, staring right at her.

"Huh? Oh hey Bells" she stated, seemingly distracted, "didn't see you there," she continued as she smiled into her cup.

I chuckled, "Good day today, I presume?"

She shook her head and looked down towards her book, still smiling. I shook my head and proceeded to enter the kitchen, to find a massive bouquet of freshly cut red roses.

"Roses?" I turned towards her and asked, her smile all knowingly.

Leaning in towards them I breathed in deeply taking in the fresh flowery scent.

To the side of the bouquet, I found a small envelope, "May I?" I asked, gesturing towards the envelope.

She smiled and nodded, a slight gleam in her eyes.

I took the envelope in my hand, and read its contents.

_A dozen roses to accompany the most finest Rose of all. I'm sorry that I hurt you. – E._

And then it hit me. The small smile that had formed on my lips, instantly fell. These roses… the small white envelope…I had seen them before! This exact vase, these exact color roses! They're the same ones that we're in the hands of Benjamin a few hours ago! And the note…from Edward nonetheless! That...that... _asshole_!

"Why would he send you flowers?" I asked, still in disbelief.

"Guess he really is sorry" She shrugged, a soft smile forming across her lips.

"But why would he send _you _flowers?" I emphasized.

"Uh, and why the hell shouldn't he?" She claimed, her voice raising, starting to fill with anger.

"Unbelievable, Emmett turns out to be a jerk, so you go after Edward, an even bigger jerk?"

"Why the hell are you bringing Edward into this?"

"Oh so now you're even _defending_ him…that's great just great Rose!" I shook my head at her, and paced across the room.

"What the hell are you talking about Bella!?" She demanded

"Why? Why? Because my Edw-…..Because Edward sent you flowers!"

" Are you on crack Bella? Emmett sent me those!"

"Uh no actually, he didn't, Edward did, those are from Edward. Edward gave Benjamin a small card for that exact bouquet,"

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun**_**. What is _that _all about?! **

**Don't forget to review- this time I promise, reviewers get a little teaser for the next chapter! :)**

**And now….for the special announcement! My lovely Beta **_**Alephunky **_**has created a companion piece for "Beautifully Undone" which follows Edwards point of view! Go check it out! It's captures Edward's manwhore ways! Haha. So yeah, GO. NOW. CHECK IT OUT. Lol. It's titled "Beautifully Undone: Companion Piece" by **_**Alephunky.**_**  
**

**-DLiz**


End file.
